TwoKinds: The Marks of Nora
by TheEnderRebel
Summary: Former Templar, Former Outcast, Murderer. . . made prisoner. A slave to kindness, enforced by the Lady Nora. Macen is but one of many she sought to repent, and yet. . . he may be the first to earn her grace.


Welcome to. . .

 **THE MARKS OF NORA - PART 1: A CURSE**

* * *

It was a beautiful day. . . _generic_ , but it was. We sat by a river, hidden in a forest far from the capital. No Templars, raiders or Keidran, just us by the river. I sat on a rock under the sun, my forearm resting over my eyes and Sicily resting in my arms. I sat up and looked down at her, I stroked her dark and grey fur before I turned to the fish traps I set by the river. All the rods were still arched and holding tension in the water: no fish just yet. Sicily is a cat, she was a kitten when I found her, her mother must have died when her previous owner must have thrown her into the streets to the rats. That day I walked down that street, I would have kept walking, but as soon as I stepped on her paw, I was. . . _punished_ for it. . . Honestly though, I would have left her to die. . . but I'm glad I didn't. The difference between her and Keidran was she was merely a feeble creature that people relied on for entertainment, while she relied on them for food. I relied on her. . . because she. . . was. . .

My thoughts were cast aside as a tree collapsed behind me. After all, US wasn't limited to the two of us. My tormentor, my jailer, and the current custodian of my soul: The "Lady" Nora. She lumbered forward and laid near us on the stone bank.

 _Did you think running off while I was asleep would ride yourselves of me?_

'No, merely escape your snoring.' I answered, she only snorted and huffed at me.

 _Whatever the intention, it help helped you not._

'I can tell.' I whispered, I turned back to the water and waited for her to lose interest and go back to tormenting someone else, but she wasn't leaving, '. . . why are you still here?'

 _I want to know how your research is going?_

'What research, you know I stopped using magic.' I lied, knowing she knew I was.

 _Please, you aren't the first mage I cursed. . . but you are the first who hasn't killed himself._

'. . . Thanks for the confidence, my chances feel. . . Way better.' I responded.

 _. . . So?_

'. . . I can't break it. It's a flawless curse, and the evillest thing that you've done. . . ever. . .' I answered, truthfully.

 _And?_

'And what?' I asked.

 _Do you feel different? How do feel knowing you must care for everything?_

'Are you kidding me? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!' I put Sicily down and stomped towards the dragon, 'I am being forced, to care. . . It's impossible! Caring for every injured cretin, every insect or sorry fool I encounter, it-its unjust!'

 _For your crimes, this seems a fair punishment._

'Oh, but I'm not only being punished for anyone thing I hurt, instead its everything! A mans about to fall I have to jump beneath him to catch him, I must barter and pay for every animal about to be butchered I come across, or every single creature being prayed upon! I'm sick of your punishment, you- you foul witch!'

I picked up a stone and threw it at her. While she sat there unfazed, the torment began. My right arm engulfed itself in bright yellow runes and symbols and my arm felt as if it were lit ablaze. I fell to my knees screaming. After it passed, I grabbed another stone and threw it at her again.

'There are worse men. . .' I whispered, 'I had to put up with them. . . for so long I was a pawn for the Templar's. . .and for those outcasts I was made the judge and the executioner. . . I performed my charge as I deemed. . . I didn't like it, but I did do it at the whims of crueller men. . . they should be punished also. . .'

 _Also? Hrmm, then how do you feel?_

'I just told you. . .' I groaned at her, already sick of talking.

 _No, how do you feel Macen? About all the good you've done in the last year?_

'. . . Some small part is proud. . .' I answered, truthfully.

Even though I was sick of the constant disasters around me I had to intervene to save the pain, there were moments where. . . I was truly happy with myself.

 _Well then, if this was to end, what would you think would happen?_

'. . . I'm Afraid. . . of what I'd become. . .' I answered, truthfully again.

 _Do you want freedom so bad that you would go back to the way you were?_

'. . . No. . .' as I answered, a trap went off, a rod's tension was released and a fish was flung from the water.

My arm began to sting as I ran up to it. I grabbed the fish and held it stead on a rock, I drew my dagger and prepared to strike, knowing what would happen as I'd kill it.

 _Your hesitating_.

'It will hurt. . .' I told her.

 _Then cast it back._

'Sicily can't keep eating fruits and bugs, we both needs meat.' I told her.

. _. . Then do it._

I knew it would hurt, everything does. Taking lives hurts more than anything. _For Sicily_ I told myself, putting the blade at its gills and cutting, severing the bottom of the head connection to the body. . . and there was nothing. No pain, no burning. I turned to Nora who sat there smiling.

 _I think for one day, I'll change your punishment for another. You're not off the hook Macen, remember that._

'I'll take my chance then.' I began cutting up the fish, portioning its meat. I grabbed a handful and brought it over to Sicily, 'come on, eat girl, it's good.'

 _Oh, what will I do? What is a fitting punishment for toay? What would you think?_

'You shouldn't ask the victim what his punishment should be, you might not like the answer.' I told her as Sicily finished what was in my hand.

 _. . . You have a distaste for Keidran. Why?_

'I wouldn't say distaste, more like. . . well I guess kind of distaste. . . but I guess I just was in a position where an open mind is. . . dangerous. The Templar's outlook takes hold, and free will forgotten, no one learns.' I told her.

 _Then perhaps you need a. . . Mind opener._

'I guess.' I walked back over to the fish and began cutting up another piece.

Behind me I could hear Nora moving, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I had a piece of the fillet in hand and turned around.

'Here Sic- _argh!'_ I was pounced upon, I looked to see a dark, grey fur covered form on top of me.

'Sicily run!' I yelled, but the form leapt to the side, going for the contents of my hand.

I dropped the fish and backed away. A Keidran: female, grey and black fur, just like. . . like. . .

'. . . Sicily?!' I asked, she turned and walked on all fours towards me.

I turned to Nora who sat there half-laughing half-roaring.

'Easy girl, it's just me. . . Just stay there, okay?' she pounced again, holding me down, she was following the smell of the fish as she went for my hand and started licking it, 'Nora, stop this!'

 _Why? This is far more entertaining than I thought._

Sicily gave off a meow, and Nora perked up.

 _Say, why should she have all the fun?_

I gently moved Sicily off of me and I got to my feet, as she turned around, I pointed to the fish on the rock by the snare.

'Look, fish, go get it!' she pranced towards it as I turned to Nora, 'Okay Nora, I'm sick of- WHAT THE HELL!'

I turned back again, Nora stood there in human form. . . _Naked_ human form. With her talons, tail, wings and horns still there. I saw her long enough for it to register, she stood there looking so. . . Confident.

'What's wrong Macen? Don't like what you see?' she pouted as she walked up behind me.

'Please. . . Just change back. . .' I begged her.

I felt her lean on me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

 _'Huh_ , I would have never thought that you were. . . _that_ way. . .' she cooed as she licked my ear with a lizard tongue, I broke out of her hold, 'Why not have some _fu_ -.'

'Stop it! I'm sick of your stupid pranks, if you want to punish me for my crimes then kill me! I don't want to be a pawn in your stupid game!' I heard a meow from behind, I turned and shouted, 'Shut up!'

I looked down at Sicily, only now realizing how I shouted at her. In her form I could see it in her eyes: the expression of fear, and sadness. I would have never seen this in her true form. She bolted for the woods on all fours and vanished from sight. I fell to my knees, my regret seeping in.

'Nora give it back. . . the curse. . .' I demanded.

'. . . You want it back?' she asked.

'If this is who I am without it. . . then it should always be there. . .' I told her, 'please. . . I don't want to hurt her. .'

'. . . The runes will be gone for some time, I can't put them back. . .' she told me.

'. . . Please. . .'

'I pushed you Macen and I am sorry. . . but if you seek to repent, I will give you something. . .'

'Whatever the pain. . . I will endure. . .'

* * *

'You are sick. . .' I told her.

'You agreed to the punishment, you set the terms.'

I grabbed the _bosoms_ on my chest as I yelled at her.

'THESE WERENT THE TERMS I SET!' I yelled, she just laughed.

'Okay, okay, I'll make them. . . smaller when you arrive. . .' she straightened herself as she raised her hands, 'ready?'

I walked over to the river and looked at my figure. Nora changed me into a female fox, a vixen, with dark red coloured fur, my paws and snout were black and I had white fur running down my chest, and. . . a heart on my butt. I'm glad I could at least keep some clothes on. . . that was some relief.

'. . . Ready.' I told her.

'Then I set you on a path to do good, but over time you may endure. . . that is your new punishment. No take backs, _Macy_.' I could hear her snickering while she cast the spell transportation spell, as spiralling lights surrounded me her laughter picked up.

'This is not-!' the lights engulfed me, as they faded, the very world around me changed, '. . .funny.'

I took in my surroundings, I was somewhere completely different. The trees to the grass, the rocks to the mud, all was different and the smell in the air was. . . strange. I was far from anywhere I knew. So, I did the only thing I could do: I awkwardly walked off through the forest in a random direction. The forest I came from was of pine and variants, but all these were red woods. Trees bare of all branches near forest floor, yet at the top was a sheltering canopy. I walked for hours. I could have ran but honestly I could barely stand up straight. Everything looked the same, the rules of this task was I would find someone to help, but chance is utterly boring at times like this. As the sun set, I came upon a marker of some kind: many red wood saplings, tied together from the roots shaped into a ring like of arch. It was curious, and yet beautiful.

'Keidran!' I heard someone yell.

'Where?' I looked around before I realized what I was again, 'O _h, wait_. . .'

'Surround it, cut it off!' someone shouted, I looked around to see shadows moving around me.

As the sun vanished and light with it, I could tell I had no chance here.

'Okay. . . can we talk?' I asked.

'This one's educated.' Someone shouted.

'Could make a good server, to the right buyer.' Another said.

'Okay, lets sort this out like. . . humans.' I suggested, but the response I received was laughter.

 _'Ha,_ alright. Zap it!' someone shouted.

'Hang on-arrgh!' a flash of light lashed out at me and I was on the ground in the next moment.

I was dragged for miles, mud and twigs strewn through the fur on my body. . . such a strange feeling, having dirty fur, like your hair, just. . . all over. Weird. I couldn't move, I couldn't feel my tongue, everything was just strange, but without noticing I was dropped into a wooden cage. As I recovered, I could feel a. . . kind touch. I was helped upright, and I was also given a clean. My eyes adjusted, and I could who they were: Keidran, all foxes and vixens like. . . me.

'Da speck humen?' I asked, getting used to having a functioning tongue, 'Do you. . . spec-speak, human?'

There were a few glances to one another, but one stepped to my side.

'I do.' She told me.

'Where. . . are we?' I asked.

'Outside fox land, outside hidden home.' She answered, not helping.

'Ok. . . I think I found my punishment. . .' I whispered, 'I'll. . . get us out of here.'

I stumbled to my feet, leaning on the cage.

'How?' she asked.

'With. . . charm.' I told her, I turned to see a poacher walking past, 'excuse me, can I have a moment of your time sir?'

It was almost an hour, but a group gathered by the cage, and a man amongst them stepped forward.

'Please, don't use fancy words on my men, they aren't. . . the most educated.' He told me.

'Well, I figured being formal would get your attention.' I mused, he pulled out the ring I gave to the poacher, 'Good, I was worried he pocketed it.'

'This ring is quite exquisite, but few rings sport the Templar mark.' He said as he handed it to me.

'Yes, indeed.' I grabbed it and slipped it on my finger, 'It was a gift. . . I am a servant under my Templar master, I would like to be returned to his service, he would be willing to compensate you if you would oblige.'

'Hrmm. . . the new Templar regime is. . . a little fuzzy on slaves I think. . . but, why should I?' he asked.

'I'm a high value servant, and I guarantee he would be thrilled-'

'Listen. . . We are black hand. . .' he interrupted.

'What's that, a band?' I asked, he grabbed me by the throat and pulled me into the cages bars.

'We are Black Hand, descendants of outcasts. . . we sell slaves, not return to their masters. . . and honestly, I think I'd rather keep you. . . pet!' he spat that last word at me, 'understand?'

'. . . Yep, Black Hand, once farmers who dabbled in dark magic, were cast out of most societies so they fled west. . . Fox Territory. . . Understood!' I grabbed him by his collar and forced his head into the cage's bars, 'Just what I wanted to know.'

I conjured fire around my hands and grasped the wooden bars.

'. . . I missed this!' I smiled, ripping the two bars in my hand before I sent out a wave of fire to the group around the cage, 'RUN!'

The Keidran all scattered, fleeing to the woods in the darkness while I drew, they're attention.

'TOGETHER!' one of the humans. . . humans shouted, and three mages sent fourth lightning.

I raised my arm and their attack was redirected all around me.

'. . . Novices. . .' I muttered, sending a bolt of lightning at the three of them, 'COME BACK WITH A PROPER MAGICIAN!'

I let the fire around hands die down, as I looked upon my work. Nothing. No bodies, no dead, and the fires will die before they spread too far. I think I'm no longer a threat, curse or no.

'You!' someone behind me called.

It was the Keidran from the cage.

'I said run, you could have gotten hurt!' I scolded her.

'. . . How?' she asked.

'Its. . . hard to explain. . .' I began.

'You have. . . Magic?' she asked.

'. . . Yes. . .' I answered.

'Without. . . crystals?' she asked.

'Yes. . .' she shied away a little, 'what's wrong?'

'Magic foxes. . . are murderers. . .' she told me, as she stepped back.

'What? N-no I am not. . .' I was about to tell her I wasn't a murderer. . . But I'd be lying if I did, 'I'm. . . a friend. . .'

She didn't budge. She's scared of me, and it's easy to see why. In the dying light of the fire around us, the shine of a steel blade was revealed. Behind her, the supposed leader came back to strike. I jumped into action, I pushed her to the side and was about to strike her attacker. . . but the blade pierced me. He was talking to me, his lips were moving as he twisted the blade between my ribs. I couldn't focus on it, only the state in his eyes, the very eyes I had.

The world went into a blur around me, as I crashed to the ground. I watched as he walked towards me, but he was tackled and thrown to the side by the Keidran. As he fled, she came to me and tried to help.

I cant beak something like this. My strength is spent. My will is shaken. I don't know why I even came here. . . Nora. . . Did you know this would happen? Did you plan it? So I could die a fool for some creatures I hated? . . . No. . . I never hated them. They were different and they were treated differently. By far I am the monsters here, not these folks of the wilderness. Nora. . . I'm sorry. . . but in all this. . . I kinda did hate you. . . thank you.

I thought I was going to die, as pointless as it was I gave my last requiem. And yet. . . I drew shallow breaths, I could feed sunlight on my face, and I could hear. . . someone is licking something. . .

I opened my eyes to the roof of a tent, I looked to the side to see a group of Keidran around me, licking cloths and putting them on my fur. They each held crystals in hand, wiping them over the cloths and moved on.

'Hey. . .' I whispered, and the group packed up and left me, 'wait-Gah!'

I sat up, to see my state. The knife pierced my left breast-CHEST! My left chest! It went deep, and it was clear he was trying to drive it into my heart. But I'm alive. . . I am alive.

I placed my hand over the wound and muttered my incantation. Return the strength of mortal man, so he will stand and fight again. It worked, for the most part, the exterior wound was gone, but the internal damage would take more time to heal. I carefully stood up and carried myself to the entrance to the tend. White sheets of animal hide covered the entrance, I pulled a sheet back and approaching the tent was the Keidran from the forest. I was going to say something, but she bolted up and hugged me.

'Ok. . . hard to breath.' I told her, and she backed off.

'Sorry-sorry. . . ' she apologized , '. . . Come, father wants to see you.'

She said as she took my arm around her neck and carried me away, into their hidden world. On the banks of a ravine, between walls of stone lined a villages side. The village was large, foxes from all over were playing, working and all of it was in harmony. She led me to a large tent with stone and timber supports, making it large enough to house the entire village from the looks of it. Inside was assortment of items: tribal heirlooms, human armour and weapons and small animal skulls. In the centre of the room sat and old fox on a throne of stone, she set me on the floor before it.

'Mesa, to be lolo father, mika no esto.' She said to him.

'Kola, nea fore be dala. . .' he responded.

I couldn't follow the conversation. I had to say something.

'. . . Excuse me.' I interrupted, 'I'm sorry to interrupt. . . but its hard to breath. . .'

The old fox stood up from his seat and approached me.

'And. . . I just realised you must. . . be a leader, so I guess speaking. . . speaking. . .' he was standing right in front me, staring down at me, 'If your gonna kill me. . . make it Quick-!'

He yanked me up and pulled me into a hug.

'You saved my daughter, you have my gratitude.' He thanked, squeezing me tighter.

'Careful-fragile-!' I yelled, until he dropped me.

The Vixen came up and looked me over.

'Soama, I must see to the festival, thank you for introducing us.' He said as he left.

'Introducing? I haven't given you my name. . .' I was about to ask.

'You talk in sleep.' She said, 'Nice to meet you Macy.'

. . . _I'm going to kill her. . ._

'Nice to meet you too. . . Soama.' I returned.

We sat alone on the cliffs, overlooking the village. Soama told me her story, how she was a part of the hunting party that was captured by the poachers, she told me more about her village. A lot of interesting details. . . but over time I grew numb of it. I muttered my spells, my incantations, anything to help, but the pain was still there.

'What about you?' she asked.

'. . . I'm not from this side of the world.' I told her, 'I grew up among monsters, and. . . I found myself one of them. . . so I left those monsters and found more. . . and somewhere along the way. . . I found myself. . . fighting them instead.'

'. . . Your not from here? Were your people.' She said.

'. . . I don't think I have a people. . .' I told her.

'Then. . . tonight you will, the festival is in your honour.' She cheered, helping me up, 'But first well need to get ready.'

'Ready how?' I asked.

We both sat in a tent alone. She forced me to wear a leaf skirt, a neckless of bones and now. . . she was putting paint all over my body in patterns and shapes.

'Can I please have my shirt back?' I asked.

'No, there will be no clothes by the end of the night.' She said, putting some marking on my face.

'. . . Ok. . .' I sighed.

'Almost done, now for the final touch.' She put both of her hands into the bowl of paint and _groped_ by chest.

'Hey! Don't do that!' I yelled at her, but she just laughed.

'You're ready, my turn.' She adjusted herself and sat there, waiting for me.

'. . . Shouldn't someone else do this?' I asked.

'The festival is in your honour, you are required to paint me.' She said.

'. . . Great. . .' I said, dipping my fingers and making marks on her face and neck.

'Where's your spirit? Excitement?' she asked.

'I think that fire died long ago. . .' I told her.

'Don't you have anything? Friends, or family?' she asked.

'No, no one.' I told her.

'. . . You have your kind here, even if you're from a different tribe, this could be you're home.' She said, so kindly.

'. . . That's. . . kind but. . . I don't have anything for a reason. . . I tend to hurt people.' I told her.

'Well so far, all you've done is help people.' She said, cheering me up.

She grabbed my hands and dunked them into the bowl and brought them to her chest.

'Hang on!' I yelled as I pulled back.

'Were gonna be late, come!' she enthused, pulling me up.

I was sat on a high stone, at the feet of the old wolf and Soama. We hand a perfect view. As the sun went down, the fires grew. Foxes of all kinds sand and dance on the sands, while all around others drank and ate in joy.

'Mera, de morrow!' the old fox exclaimed, 'Fe ca lim stras, fror ca vellve mamba, his coa ta ne homa!'

'Tonight we eat.' Soama translated, 'For a kind stranger, from a different tribe, has come to our home.'

'Nows, sha wall pecam!' he said next.

'Now, she shall perform.' She said.

'Perform. . . what?' I asked, slightly scared.

'Dance, sing, do what you can do!' she enthused, pushing me from the stone.

The dance floor was cleared, and everyone looked as if they were waiting for me. I was lead to the dance floor by those around me, assuring pats and shoves until I was walking on my own across the sands.

'Stranger!' the old fox cried, 'who are you?!'

'. . . I'm. . . Marcy!' there was no response from the crowd.

'Nol Marcy!' Soama yelled, and the crowd cheered the name.

'. . . I'm not of this tribe. . . or any other!' I said, and Soama translated it, 'In a past life I. . . was called Macen! I was. . . a mage among humans!'

There was a pause, but Soama translated it eventually. The crowd talked and muttered.

'But here and now. . . I am Marcy. . . a Red Fox. . . a friend even though I am a stranger. . . I am. . .' I tied to think of what to say. . .

 _I'm a prisoner to a dragon, cursed for miss deeds I committed. . . for lives I taken, and here. . . and now. . . what am I now?_

'. . . I am. . . here to serve you all. . . and. . . I promise you. . . I would die for you. . .' I promised, 'For am no mere fox. . .'

I cast flame around my hands and began to move, as my wounds would permit, spinning and casting flames across the sand.

'The Fire Fox!' I sent the flames into the air, and they went around in a beautiful blast.

There was silence. . . then the crowd cheered.

'Prophecy comes to pass, she has returned!' the old fox cheered, slightly concerning me.

'More!' Soama cheered, then others joined her chanting.

'. . . Alright!' I set the sands around me alight, and I started to dance.

The flames danced, shapes of creature, humans and Keidran took life before the crowd. And into the night, it went on.

I don't remember what happened. . . Soama gave me a drink at the end of my show, and. . . I don't remember what happened. I was lying somewhere. . . I was tangled in something, I was warm, but. . . something was breathing on me. I opened my eyes, and I was in the arms of a. . . large. . . male Keidran. In the circumstances, it was clear nothing happened but. . . there was another set of arms around me. I carefully rolled over to find Soama holding onto me. As I took note of the situation, it was a massive pile of sleeping foxes and vixens, huddling for warmth. I carefully left, shaking off the hung over feeling, and I approached the chiefs tent.

He sat on his throne, almost as if he was expecting me.

'Prophecy comes to pass. . . you've come again.' He said.

'. . . I'm sorry. . . I'm-'

'Your not the Vixen of the Flames.' He interrupted.

'. . . How did you know?' I asked.

'You told me.' He answered.

'. . . Was I that drunk?' I asked, he laughed.

'Not as you are now. . . but your future becomes our past.' He said cryptically.

'. . . I don't understand. . . what does this mean?' I asked.

Resting in his hand was an old scroll. Tattered and damaged, age was truly gave it character. He held it out to me.

'You told us this before. . . and I am the last who remembers: From paw to paw, a future and past twined, remember these words in Nora's grace.' I took the scroll from it, and carefully examined it.

I unfurled the scroll and it was written in my hand. It was instructions, specific details for a time and place, everything lead me to believe that this was truly. . . a work of myself and time.

'I did this?!' I asked.

'Yes, and you wanted to take this. . .' he finished, but it was like he had more to say, '. . . My people. . . could use a protector, a guardian. . . but maybe if your instructions work and maybe. . . that wont be needed. . .'

He looked sad, beyond anything I could describe.

'My daughter. . . she fancies you. . .' he said.

'I-I don't think that would be allowed. . . I am-'

'Human?' he asked, 'Well, the Macen should you ask, you will have my daughters' hand. . . if she offers it.'

He went limp, slumping into his chair.

'Hey. . . old fox come on. . .' I stood by his side and grabbed his arm, 'You aren't going yet are you? The festival, Soama said it would go on for a few days. . .'

'. . . Nothing ends. . . with the passing of one. . . but everything can move on because of it. . .' he said, closing his eyes, 'It is good to know. . . a human. . . cares for us. . .'

With his last breath, his testament muttered, his last remark was philosophy and kindness. . . that is what hurt the most. . .

I left a note, well a note left to me by myself apparently, it was wrapped up in the scroll. It gave my thanks, and my condolences. Sadness seems to come and go very often in my life, until the point were it all seemed like a shade of grey. And yet. . . I shed a tear because of the words of a Keid- a friend. Whether or not I truly left myself this message, I must do this. The scroll had one more thing: S _oren, you won't have chance to call him by that name, but remember it, please remember it_. I will, I will.

The scroll told me to follow certain star forms and constellations. It would lead me to a ruins, called The Slaver's Halls. I found it, a dark base of a former Templar Tower, withered down the very base. But it was not a dead ruin, lights and movement all over it. Poachers hauling in slaves to be, into the dark halls and vanishing from sight through the gate. I cannot tell how many there are, but luckily I left myself instructions.

I picked up a toad and picked a few thorns from some plants. I grabbed the first thorn and carefully dragged it across the toad's skin.

'Sorry, but I just need a bit of-' I dropped the thorn, my skin was searing.

The runes on my arm lit up, and I was being punished again. I stared down, the toad was bleeding. _Damn you Nora. . ._ I grabbed the rest of the thorns and continued, despite the pain. I set the toad free and made my approach in the darkness. The poison wouldn't kill them, but it would not tickle either. The two by the gate were given a dose, and I carefully entered the ruins. It wasn't quiet. The main room was massive, the walls were covered with cages filled with foxes and Keidran. In the centre of the room was a large table, gathered around it was a lot of humans, feasting and enjoying the cries of the Keidran they have taken. I've seen suffering like this. . . and for so long I merely watched. . . I'm done watching. I cast a healing spell on myself and went in to face them.

The roaring, the cheering, and the enthusiasm died. I slowly walked to the table, and they got to their feet.

'That's it!' one of them screamed, 'That's the bitch that took us down!'

'. . . You remember. . . good.' I raised my hands, 'You know what happens next then.'

The all drew swords, axes and other crude weapons. They flipped the table and they all came at me. The runes burned more than ever. I threw them all back, their mages cast fire and lightning and I sent it back. They all kept coming.

 _This maybe it. . . but at least. . . I can do some good._

I opened all the cages, every single one of them, and together Keidran and human fought to the last. I carefully watched for faces in the crowd, their alleged leader wasn't here. Beyond this courtyard was some kind of overlooking tower, short and invisible from the outside. I made my way through the ongoing violence, runes burning bright, and I started ascending the stairs to the tower. The room was some type of study, books scattered around, tools of alchemy broken and scattered, and in the midst he stood.

'You ruined me. . .' he said, '. . . You freak of nature ruined me. . .'

'You did this. . . yourself. . .' I told him.

He drew a knife, and turned to me.

'I'll at least gut you. . . and have my fun. . .' he threatened.

I looked around, tucked in the corner were mana crystals, stockpiled for some reason. He lashed at me, and I charged to the corner, dipping my arm with the runes in the pile.

'I made a promise. . . and it may kill me to keep it. . .' I took all the power, and it flowed through me.

It was painfull. . . but it felt good. . . like I had the power to kill anyone without consequence _. . . I'd stOP. . . I WilL TaKE ThEm first. . . I WILL KILL THEM. . . ILL TAKE THEM. . . I WILL. . . I'd kill everyone here. . . if I start. . . I wont. . . Soama. . . Soren. . . Sicily. . . Nora. . . I'm sorry. . . I can't. . ._

The knife was lodge in my chest, and he was stepping back seeing how it did nothing to stop me. I won't take their lives. . . but ill take them far away. . .

I was warm. . . and cold. . . I opened my eyes to see white sand shores. . . long and vast, stained by my blood. I crawled a few feet, to see rolling waves crashing down on the shores. I had no idea if it worked. . . but I could tell I was going to die here, and. . . this place would be perfect to die. I closed my eyes.

 _I only wish. . . I could see them again. . . it was nice. . . having friends. . . Soama. . . Soren. . . Sicily. . . Nora. . . thank you. . ._

It was weird, it was almost like I could still feel Sicily. . . licking my fingers after I've eaten. I looked at my hand and saw her.

'Sis-!' I coughed and gagged, blood escaping my lips.

In the distance, I could see her approaching me: Nora. She stopped before me, digging her talons into the soft sand.

'No-!' I called, but all was gurgled mush.

She stopped digging, and made long incisions into the sand and I could feel them along my body.

'No-! Nor-!' I screamed, failing to make words.

 _She's killing me. . . SHE'S KILLING ME!_

'NORA!' I screamed, '. . . Nora?'

The pain dulled, and I could speak again.

'You look terrible Macen.' She mocked.

'Whose fault. . . is that?' I asked, and I close my eyes.

'It's your of course, you didn't have to get yourself into that much trouble.' She said, before I started ignoring her and faded to sleep.

I told Nora of what happened, as we sat under the stars by a fire.

'How was it?' she asked.

'What part?' I asked.

'Drinking in Keidran form.' She answered.

'Honestly. . . I could still drink you under the table.' I joked.

'Hmph, well see.' She laughed.

'. . . After everything. . . all the good and the bad, how did you know I would end up here?' I asked.

'. . . Chance, and good fortune.' She answered.

'I doubt that.' I joked, petting Sicily, '. . . Thank you.'

She looked up, surprised.

'For what?' she asked.

'. . . Everything. . . everything you did. . . got me here. . .' I confessed.

'A disgraced templar, former barbarian, executioner, criminal, murder. . . to hermit?' she asked.

'. . . This is a far better life. . . then I could ever ask for.' I told her.

'. . . Then you are ready.' She said, cryptically.

My arm began to sting, I raised it before me and the glowing runes around it fell a apart, and the light they shone rose up to join the stars.

'You are released from my curse.' She said.

I closed my eyes, and breathed the free air. I couldn't help but cry. I opened my eyes and Nora. . . was in her human form again.

'Is this. . . another punishment?' I asked, turning to Sicily in my lap.

'No, just fun.' She smiled.

Being free I was hoping to be rid of Nora, not that I didn't like her but traveling low profile was. . . hard in either form.

'Are you sure about this?' I asked, 'A. . . woman of your size does get a lot of attention.'

She was draped in a cloak, that didn't hide her face or height, but merely covered what hid underneath. We were passing through the streets of Ditterage, along the borders of snow wolf territory, one of the largest human slaver cities to the north-west of Mekkan.

'I think the people here may be too distracted to notice.' She stated.

We came about the corner of the street and we could see it: the lower city was covered in ruins, as if they were thrown from the heavens. There was an old man sweeping in front of a shop.

'Excuse me!' I called, 'what happened?'

'A whole bloody castle fell from the sky, massive muck up it made!' he answered.

'Survivors?' I asked.

'Yeh, all of em, even the slaves in the district, all survived and all got out!' he rattled off, 'weird thought, a witness said there were cages along with the fallen castle, but all were empty. I rekon it's the Templars doin, some ploy-'

I turned to Nora, who just stood there smiling at me.

'-I mean all those bloody wolves took off home. Strong magic that is, making sure everything got out, and leaving the slavers dun broke.' He continued.

'Yeah. . . thanks.' I said as I went back to her.

'. . . Well, it was a _Templar's_ ploy. _' She joked._

'Yeah. . . It was.' I agreed as we carried on into the ruined city.


End file.
